Storm in a Tea Kettle
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lisa and Lucy both explain the screeching of the kettle to each other...


**Yesterday, Exotos135 uploaded a short drabble about Lola and Leni, so today I upload another short drabble keeping with this small collab we have.**

 **Enjoy, and make sure to check out his story (if you haven't already).**

* * *

Lisa was used to her seeing her siblings do weird things. She was used to Leni walking into walls, Lynn hopping around in an attempt to get good luck, Lincoln reading comics naked in the tree outside, Lana running around on all fours and barking… you get the point. Still, sometimes her sibling's weirdness caught her off guard. Today was one of those days, as she wandered into the kitchen and saw her older sister Lucy chanting incoherently around a screeching teapot.

"Lucy, if I may be so bold, may I ask why you are prancing around our teapot muttering gobbledygook?" asked the young scientist.

"Our teapot is possessed. The spirits inside wail in agony, and I have to set them free," responded her sister in complete seriousness. Lisa was taken aback; she knew Lucy had her weird beliefs in nonsense occult, but this was a whole new level…

"If… if I understand you correctly, you believe the screeching of our kettle is due to the ectoplamic spiritual residue of the departed (street name; ghosts) and not due to the fact that it's being heated?"

"Not ghosts. Banshees. There's a difference."

Lisa sighed audibly, and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She considered just leaving Lucy to believe whatever supernatural, paranormal nonsense she wanted, but realized she cared for her sibling way too much to leave her.

"Lucy, I… I think we need to have a little talk about the process of heating water inside the kettle," Lisa started. Lucy seemed to give her a curious look (granted her eyes were covered so it was hard to tell) but it encouraged the young genius on regardless.

"As dihydrogen monoxide, water to everyone else, is heated within the tea pot, it evaporates and goes from liquid to gas, becoming steam. As the steam builds up within the container, it slowly starts to escape through the spout. When it gets to a hole, the narrowness and increased speeds inside cause small vortices of air, which in turn bring about the loud whistling, screeching noise we are hearing." Lisa concluded, quite proud of herself for correcting another wrong.

Lucy still eyed her questioningly. "So, there are no banshees?"

"Nope. No banshees, no ghosts, no sprites, no genies, no goblins."

Lucy rubbed her chin slowly, as if she were trying to process everything. Lisa worried for a second that her language was too complicated for her, but felt a little more at ease when she remembered that Lucy was actually pretty smart, especially for a girl her age. While she never was much for left-brain science and math, she excelled at right-brained intelligences like language and art. There was no need to dumb anything down for her.

"I think I understand now. Sigh, I guess once again the supernatural is snatched away from me."

Lisa felt a twinge of guilt for letting her sister down, and decided to comfort her slightly. "Lucy, as much as I'm not one for paranormal whatnot, I can still admire your faith in such things. And who knows? I've seen time travel, robots and parallel universes. Perhaps you will one day find your ghosts and vampires."

"I hope so. Otherwise my wedding planning would have been all for nothing."

Lisa looked confusedly at Lucy, before she realized the Gothic girl was making a small joke. "Oh, I get it. Yes, that is an amusing one."

"Wait, did you say parallel universes?"

"Yeah, I built our brother a watch to send him to one. Of course, he thinks it was all a dream…"

"Do you think maybe we can find another dimensional plane where vampires exist?"

Lisa grinned at her. "Who knows? Infinite universes does equal infinite possibilities…"

The raven haired girl grinned back as she and Lisa rushed upstairs to investigate with the dimension watch. As they left, one of their older sisters peered into the now empty kitchen.

"This is totes the place I should renovate," said Leni with a happy smile.


End file.
